


Broken Wings and Burned Spirits

by BillieTheGoat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Character Death, Creepy Rose | Chairman Rose, Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Dragons, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fantasy, King Leon, M/M, Past Character Death, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Slow Burn, minor Raihan/Piers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieTheGoat/pseuds/BillieTheGoat
Summary: King Leon of Galar has always hated dragons. When a mysterious dragon takes away the life of parents and his younger brother Hop he wants to destroy every last trace of dragons. However, his thoughts change when he comes across more than what he expected, dragon shifters.ORKing Leon hopes that dragons have been eradicated from the lands after the pasting of his family, but ends up falling for a dragon shifter.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Broken Wings and Burned Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting something that is long! I tend to keep my work short because if I have an idea that is longer I find it harder to complete, but I wanted to try and do this! I'm honestly writing this as I go so suggestions help! I'll also be adding tags as I go and add characters!
> 
> I just started playing the Pokemon expansion and I'm so happy with the Pokemon I've seen! Got a favorite Pokemon?

“Lee!”

Golden eyes shoot open as his name rings through his ears. His eyes take a moment to focus on the ceiling above him. He sits up with a groan. His hands sink into the soft mattress of his bed, sliding against the smooth sheets. His nose is flooded by the thick smoke that billows around him. He feels the heat of the room tickling his skin. He covers his mouth with a cough as he begins to look around the room. He’s in his room within the castle, but this room seemed older to him. The room is covered in smoke and it has an orange tint to it. His eyes move down to his body. He is in his royal garb. Gold embroideries line the red fabric of his shirt and trousers. He can feel the tug on his shoulders of his cape and the weight on his head from his crown. Leon’s hands began to tremble as he opened and closed his hands, grasping onto the sheets.

_This isn’t real._

“Lee! Help!”

_This isn’t real!_

Leon throws himself off his bed and makes a run for the door. He grabs the doorknob but recoils with a yelp as the metal burns his skin. He grits his teeth and stares down at the angry red mark on his hand. He holds his hand to his shirt as he tries to relieve some of the pain. He closes his eyes and focuses on his thoughts for a moment. His eyes snap back open and he throws his body, shoulder first, at the door. Pain shot through his body, but the door didn’t move. Leon growls at the door before taking a few steps back and tries again. The door breaks open from the pressure and Leon tumbles through with a yelp. His body crashes forward into the hallway and he hits the wall. His body begins to burn as he lets out a scream. The walls were beginning to be engulfed in flames and he landed right in their path. Leon quickly pats away at the flames that attached themselves to him, fighting through all the pain. The heat in the hallway intensifies. Fire engulfs not only the walls but the ceiling, pieces of debris fall onto the floor blocking parts of Leon’s path.

“Hop! Where are you,” Leon calls out hoping his voice isn’t drowned out by the roaring flames. There is no callback.

His room!

Leon breaks into a sprint down the hallway. Flames lick at his ankles and begin to singe his cape. His lungs burned as they filled with smoke. He fights through the pain in his chest and turns down the hallway. He comes across a white door lined in gold. Flames spewed out from underneath. Leon frantically began to bang on the door.

“Hop, are you in there? Please, tell me you’re okay!”

Leon reached for the doorknob but quickly retracted his hand with a yell as it was burned again. He heard coughing coming from behind the door.

“Lee, I can’t open the door. It’s too hot.” Hop began to cough more aggressively causing Leon to go into a panic. “Leon, I’m scared.”

“D-Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay. I’m going to get you out of there.”

Leon looked around the hall in hopes of a miracle to just show itself to him. He looked back at the door before he began to kick it. With each kick, he tried to hit it harder than the last. The wooden door barely budged as though it was made of stone. Leon curses under his breath. His hand grips his shoulder that stings under the pressure from the fresh burn. He grits his teeth as he took a couple of steps back before throwing his full body weight against the door. White flashes behind Leon’s eyes and le lets out a groan. The door once again didn’t move, but he heard a loud crash on the other side of the door mixed with the worst thing he could hear. A blood-chilling scream coming from Hop.

“No no no, Hop!” Leon threw his body against the door over and over, but nothing worked. Leon’s eyes burned. His strength began to lessen as his throat clogged up trying to hold back tears. He slammed his fist on the door and slid down to his knees. “This can’t be happening.”

A loud roar sounded through the halls. Leon flinched and turned in the direction of the noise. A black shadow stood at the end of the hall. Leon’s vision failed him through his tears and smoke. He squints to try to see what it is when the figure grows larger as it approaches. Leon’s eyes widen as wings sprout from the shadows back. Leon trembles as he falls onto his back and tries to back away with whatever strength he has left. As the figure grows closer its eyes glow through the smoke. Eyes of emerald glare daggers at the man before it. Leon tries to open his mouth to talk, but all fails when he sees the figure for what it is. A dragon.

“Please,” begged Leon.

He had no idea what he was begging for. His life? For everything to end quickly? He was begging a creature who didn’t speak his language and didn’t have a reason to let him go. The dragon reared back and opened its mouth. A deep orange glow shined from its mouth. Leon’s eyes widened again as he covered his body waiting for the worst. He lets out a scream as the heat consumes him.

~  
Leon’s eyes open quick and he rises with a jut. He gasps for air as he runs his hands over his body. No burns or heat can be felt. Just cold hands on his sweat riddled body. He lets out a shaking breathe as he curls in on himself. His hand reaches up and touches his bare right shoulder. He can feel the uneven grooves in his skin. Lines that etched a memory forever in his brain. Forever branded on his body.

“Maybe that’s how that should have happened.”

A knock on the door startled Leon causing him to draw his blanket closer to her nearly naked body. He takes a second to compose himself before putting on a face.

“Come in,” called out Leon. The door opened and all he had to see was a tuff of orange hair for him to loosen up. “Sonia, what did I do deserve to be graced with your presence this early in the morning?” Leon only chuckled when he saw the girl rolling her blue eyes.

“Morning? Your Highness, I must say I think it is time for you to get your eyes checked. Or maybe the age is already kicking in?”

Leon fakes a pain shooting through his heart as he grabs his chest and lets out an overdramatic groan.

“You wound your King. That causes a high penalty you know?” Leon teased and a grin spread across his face. “Besides, you have also come in while I’m clearly very underdressed. How scandalous!”

Sonia brings her hands up to her temples to massage them before walking over to the large window across the room. Sonia’s caplet flows as she walks. She wore a blue cropped jacket and high waisted pants. She was always dressed so comfortably around the castle. She grabbed one end and yanked it open letting light into the room. Leon groaned as he fell back into bed and covered his face with one of his overly fluffy pillows. Sonia giggles as she brings the curtain all the way across the room and then proceeds with the other side. The sun was high in the sky shining past the sparse clouds. Sonia grabbed onto the balcony doors and threw them open allowing the breeze to flow in. The castle's chatter and everyday noise could be heard as people went about their days. Today was much louder than usual.

“We have been friends since we were kids. Nothing I haven’t seen before. Actually, I wish sometimes I can remove it from memory. Perhaps if you wear a shirt to bed you could save me just a bit.” Leon peeked out from under the pillow. Shadows cast over his face causing his gold eyes to shine brighter. He throws a pout Sonia’s way causing her to sigh. “Really, if the kingdom saw that their King acted like this every morning I wonder how they would think.”

“Well, I think I can act as kingly as any other out there. Maybe even more!”  
“Right, I’m sure. You can sleep in all you want. You only missed breakfast and part of the rehearsal for your coming of age ceremony. No big deal really. 20 years of your life and still gets defeated by sleep. What would Kabu do if he was the one to grab you instead?”

“Kabu doesn’t scare me. He likes to act all tough, but he totally has a sweet spot for me.”

“Oh, is that what this headache is? The sweet spot of affection toward you, Your Highness.”

Leon tenses up as he quickly sits up in his bed. He brought his pillow down to cover his chest. Sonia covers her mouth with a hand trying to stifle the giggle that came from it. Kabu leans against the door frame with his arms covering his chest. One look at Kabu and most people ran for the hills. His body was always dressed in blacks and golds. Pants and a shirt with gold trims and embroidery cover his body. A black cape flows behind him. He looked as though he was a knight with a sword strapped to his waist, but he was more than that at this point to Leon. His face remains unamused as Leon sends him a very sheepish grin as he runs a hand through his purple locks.

“Y-You know Kabu, I mean that you really know how to put me in my place. I would never be the type of Leader I am without your wisdom and guidance.” Leon begins to stutter as Kabu pushes himself off the door and makes his way over to the King. “I think you deserve a party. Yeah, a party to show the kingdom what an amazing advisor I have! Did I mention you have shaped me into the man I am?”

Leon’s eyes look out from under the pillow that he managed to pull up to his face in defense. Kabu is now by his bedside leaning over to stare at the King. Kabu’s face was unreadable which only caused Leon to sweat more under the stare.

“I think some more reshaping is in order here,” said Kabu as he quickly reaches forward and grabs Leon by his ear and drags him forward. Leon lets out a pained yelp as he fell forward onto the plush sheets and soon his body was pulled to there his face came in contact with the floor. “Another year older, but I still see the baby dancing in diapers more than I see a King.”

Sonia no longer can hold back her giggles as she lets it out. Leon’s face grows hotter with embarrassment as he keeps his face on the floor. Leon rolls over and stares up and Kabu who is staring back at him.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll get everything done today. I will be on my best behavior.”

Kabu clicks his tongue as he turns away from Leon and makes his way to the door.

“You have five minutes to be in the dining hall for lunch now. If I catch wind from Gordie you are absent I will make sure your sword training lessons are miserable until you are thirty.”

With that Kabu walks out the door with it slamming shut behind him. Leon groans as he rubs his face. He runs his fingers over his beard feeling the hairs tickle his skin. He mumbles under his breath about it getting trimmed before Sonia is over him. She peers down at him with a smile that tries to hold in more laughs.

“I’m glad you enjoy seeing me in pain. Would you like the throne? I think I’ve kept it warm long enough.”

“Oh, Lee I do, but you know he has a point. Just get dressed and do what you need to today. It is an important night and I feel you need it.” Sonia’s expression changes and morphs into a sad one. “You normally sleep this late only for nightmares. Do you need to talk about it?”

Leon sighs as he sits up and turns to put his back against the side of his bed. His eyes dart around the room and his mouth opens and closes with the thought of speaking, but no words come out.

“I think I should let it go. Just for today. I’m an adult now so maybe I should start acting like it.”

“Lee.”

“Can I ask you for something though?” Sonia nods. “Can you find me my cape. I would like it for the party.”

“You know you have to wear your cape-- Oh, that one. Yeah, of course.” Sonia feels the air in the room change at the mention of the cape. Sonia gives a reassuring smile. “He’d love to be there with you.”

Leon only nods as he crosses his arms over his chest. He sinks as far as he could into the side of the bed. He looked small at this moment for someone with as much power as he did. Sonia nods and gives Leon a bow.

“I’ll find it at once. Please, make sure you eat something today before you get anything else done.” Sonia turns away and makes her way to the door. She stops at the door and looks back over her shoulder. Leon had yet to move. “If you need anything else just find me, okay?”

Leon only nods again. Sonia sighs before bowing once more with a ‘your highness’ and leaves, closing the door behind her. Leon is left in the empty room, the only noise coming from outside. He lets out a sigh and pulls himself up. He begins to go around the room assembling a pair of pants and a loose-fitting tunic. He combs his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it. He steps in front of a full-length mirror and inspects himself. He turns his body to look before shrugging. His eyes catch a framed photo above the mirror. It’s a photo of him and Hop by the castle’s pond looking down at exotic fish it contained. Hop wasn’t looking at the camera. He pointed out different fish trying to ask Leon about them. Leon’s eyes were closed with his big smile.

_Lee, what is that fish! Oh, wait what about that one!_

_Easy Hop I don’t know if I can answer!_

Leon let a small smile spread across his lips and he turned and made his way to the door. He enters the hallways and makes his way to the dining hall. The walls have been decorated with different tapestries and fabrics. Tables and stacked chairs cluttered the halls as people littered almost every open space as they prepared for the night. Many turned and bowed as the King passed by. Leon gave either a wave or a quick bow himself. He didn’t want to get in the way, but there were many times where he wished he could help. The people in the castle always did everything for him, but he never left he needed that. He would have just liked to spend his coming of age ceremony with the people in his castle without all the Lords. To sit upon his throne and have to accept gift after gift from Lords that only wanted something in return was a pain.

Leon arrives at the dining hall. He sees his large table completely filled with a large spread of different breakfast items and some that would be for lunch. Leon chuckled to himself and he shook his head. When he took the throne he was big on everyone having their fill of food to begin the day. Even throughout, if you worked for him, you were taken care of, but, this was a lot.

“Ah, alas the princess graces me with his presence!”

Leon turns to see his chef, Gordie, walking out from the kitchen with another large tray in his hands. Leon rolls his eyes and he strides over to one of the many chairs and takes a seat.

“I don’t need to hear anything from you. Didn’t I say to take it easy with the food? I said I wanted my people fed, not to have extra food to waste.”

“I’m on a roll here! I can’t help but be inspired the more the lands begin to thrive. I made these delicious steam buns that are amazing from Circhester.” Gordie grabs one of the buns from the tray and holds it out to Leon. Leon takes the bun. It looks like a normal steam bun. Leon narrows his eyes at the man. Leon brings it close to his face and gives the bun a sniff. Smells normal. “It’s not going to kill you. Besides, you owe me for dealing with Kabu this morning. That man was relentless.”

“I do owe you. You just like to… experiment.”

“Your Highness, I promise this one is good! I loved the ones that Circhester had to offer, but I found a way to improve it!” Leon groans before taking a bite out of it. He crews for a moment before stopping. He makes a face and he holds the food in his mouth. “It’s horrible, isn’t it?”

Leon gives a small nod before forcing himself to swallow.

“What do you have mixed with meat and vegetables? It tastes like durin berries.”

“It is durin berries… I thought it would help.” Leon lets out a sigh as he holds out the bun back to the blonde man. Gordie chuckles as he takes it back. His cheeks flare up pink from embarrassment. “Don’t tell anyone, but we made your favorite pecha berry scones. Don’t tell Kabu I let you have them already.”

Gordie points to the far end of the table with a smile before Leon quickly scoots the chair back and scampers off like a child. Leon comes back to his chair with three in his hands and one hanging from his mouth. Gordie laughs before setting down his tray. He grabs the nearby chair and straddles it, watching the King.

“Now these are amazing. You never cease to amaze me with sweets.”

“Yeah, but you aren’t supposed to be having a lot. Kabu AND Bea will have my head if you go against your diet so much. Today is an expectation, but you can only do so much.”

“I’ll take an ear full for these guys any day.”

Leon takes another big bite of the scone and lets out a groan. A comfortable silence falls between the two for a moment before Gordie speaks up.

“I hear that Lord Rose is coming today,” said Gordie.

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I literally can handle everyone, but him. He’s always trying to get under my skin. He either wants the throne OR to be my advisor. I can’t tell sometimes.”

“The man does seem to have something odd about him. The little I do see of him hasn’t left the greatest impression. Even for today, the rumors seem a little much.”

“Excuse me?” Gordie’s eyes widened. He looks around the room and begins to fidget with his hands. When his eyes meet Leon’s he is met with a darker stare. Gordie quickly looked away and tried to form words, but all failed. “Tell me. What rumors are revolving around that man. I refuse to let him tarnish another day with whatever he has planned.”

“Okay, please Your Highness just… relax for a moment. These are just rumors. I do not wish to upset you.”

“Gordie you mean a lot to me, but the more you stall the angrier I become.”

“Okay, I um, I hear that he is bringing you a rather… insane gift.”

Leon throws his head back with a loud sigh and drags his hands over his face with frustration.

“What could he possibly bring to bother me. What is the man bringing a dragon or something!”

Gordie remains silent and turns himself away from Leon. He suddenly jumps at the sound of something slamming on the table. He turns back and sees Leon’s hands pressing hard against the table, gripping at the table cloth.

“Easy, Your Highness. Please, these are just rumors. I do not wish to offend you or upset you in any way.” Gordie gets up and bows deeply to Leon. “You know more than anyone else that dragons no longer exist. We haven’t seen them for three years now. People just like to talk. Maybe people want to make him look bad?”

Leon takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes. He focuses on only that for a moment before opening them and plopping back down onto his chair. Gordie brings his body back up to look at Leon. Leon now has his face covered with his hands.

“I’m sorry, Gordie. I didn’t mean to get angry. That’s just not something people should talk about.”

Gordie sighs. He quickly makes his way around the table and approaches Leon. He lightly places a hand on the man’s shoulder. Leon peeks out through his fingers and up at the chef. Gordie is smiling big down at him.

“Listen, you are scary, but nothing is worse than Kabu this morning. Don’t be sorry, Your Highness. I should have been more careful with my words.”

Leon lets out a laugh before taking another bite out of the scone that laid forgotten on the table.

“That is very true. However, for such actions, I demand an array of meats set at my table. Today I will dine like a King.”

Gordie shakes his head.

“Yeah, no need to demand that. I had already known you’d say something like that today. You don’t act like a King much unless it comes to food or begging like a child for something you want.”

Leon swats a hand at the chef who dodged with a laugh. The two remained in their own world for a moment before they heard heels making their way to them at a face pace. Leon has a moment to look in the direction before his head is swaddled in a pair of arms that pulled him to their chest.

“My little Leon, I heard you had another nightmare last night!”

Leon relaxed at the voice, but couldn't see past the rather… large… obstacle. He tried to talk, but his voice was muffled. He could feel his face heat up with embarrassment.

“Mom, I really don’t think that’s appropriate,” said Gordie as he tried not to laugh as his own mother held the king like he was only a child.

“Hush you. I practically raised this boy alongside you.” The woman pulls Leon’s head back and grabs onto his cheeks. The King held back a wince as he gave a small smile to the woman above him. “How could you let your hair get so unruly. Your beard is even longer since the last time I saw you! You never let it get to this state.”

“Melony, it’s okay. I just didn’t want to mess it up. I rather you yell at me for leaving it a mess than making it worse for you to fix later.”

Melony moved Leon’s face around as she inspected the ‘damages’. She clicked her teeth looking at his state. She lets a frown form on her lips as she lets the boy go to fold her arms across her chest.

“Well, you gave me a lot of work to do so let's not wait any longer.” Melony gently grabs Leon’s ear, tugging it up as he quickly stands to avoid any pain. He had enough for this morning adventure. “We only have a few hours to make you a proper looking King again.”

Leon chuckles as he doesn’t take offense to her words. Melony was pretty much his second mother. Everyone in the castle was family to him. When he lost his parents Kabu acted more like a father to him while Melony took on the look as his mother. They always mean well and help keep him in place no matter how much they say he can be a pain. He would always appreciate it.

“Let’s not waste it then.” Leon turns to look at Gordie. “Thank you for breakfast. I expect more from you later. However, do me a favor and leave the experimenting to the kitchen. Wouldn’t want the kingdom to get sick.”

Gordie lets out a whine.

“Fine, maybe you just have no culture when it comes to food.” Gordie swipes one of the buns left on the table. “Mom, you should try it! Maybe you have finer taste buds than the King.”

Melony takes the bun with a smile.

“I will try it while Leon showers. I am always proud of your work. Always so creative.” Melony begins to walk away back into the halls. “Come Leon.”

Leon waves a quick goodbye to Gordie before jogging out the dining hall. When he and Melony are alone he watches as she stares down at the bun with worry.  
“If I may, that is not some of his best work.”

“Oh, I know. What kind of mother would I be to tell him he cooked something repulsive? I hate it when he does this. The boy has the palette from many kingdoms, but uses it as though he wants to torture people with food.”

Leon lets out a big laugh as they continue down the hall over to his chambers.  
~

Leon stares at himself in the large mirror before him. He let out a shaky breath as he stared down at his royal garb. His nightmare is still fresh in his head making the clothes feel as though they are tightening on him. Melony circles around him making sure his shirt has no wrinkles and his pants laid perfectly. She went to town on his hair. It had grown longer and felt heavy to manage, but she managed to thin some out and made it more manageable for him on his own. His beard was now short and tapered to his face. He looked like a King again rather than the boy who tended to find away from his responsibilities.

Melony moved to grab his cape that draped out over one of the chairs. Leon watched as she began to attach it to his clothes. His eyes drifting around to every scorch mark and ripped piece. He didn’t care if it was tacky to wear. It made him feel oddly comfortable.

“Lee, I can feel you shaking. Is there something wrong,” asked Melony.

Leon lets out a sigh.

“Just doesn’t feel right. I want this, but everything seems to be… missing.”

Melony frowns to herself as she finishes attaching the cape. She circles back around Leon and brings a hand to his cheek.

“Your parents would be so proud to see what a man you have become. They are all watching you right now. Even Hop. I know it is hard, but they would want to see you moving forward in life rather than losing your life mourning for them for years.”

“I just wish they could actually see.”

“I’m not saying it’s easy. It’s still fresh and new to you, but you are doing what you can for this kingdom and I believe you are making them proud.” Melony makes one final smooth out of his clothes and turns to look at him in the mirror. “You clean up very well. Maybe it’s time for you to find yourself a lucky lady.”

Leon chuckles as he moves to fix one of his cuffs. He shakes his head at the thought.

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m sorry. Would you rather a lucky man?”

Leon feels a familiar heat spread across his cheeks. He hopes Melony doesn’t see, but she lets out a laugh which only means she did.

“I think I have better things to be thinking about then some relationship.”

“Your mother would swat you over the head if she heard you say that. She would want to see you happy and in love. You think too much of the negatives then the positives. You need to see this as your special day and nothing should come between that.”

Leon scoffs and he thinks back to what Gordie said in the dining hall. All he thought about was Lord Rose and how he could possibly bring in a monster to his kingdom, to his very own castle. Leon clenched his jaw and let out a subconscious growl under his breath.

“I can’t think positive when he is around.”

“Who’s he?”

Leon runs a hand through his hair as he turns and makes a b-line for his bed. He sits down on it and brings his hands to his face. A leg bounces up and down from the nerves. He could hear Melony approach and felt the weight next to him as she sat down.

“Gordie said that there are rumors about Lord Rose coming and bringing a dragon into the castle. How dare he.”

Melony takes a hand and rubs at Leon’s back as a way to calm him down.  
“That isn’t something Gordie should have said, but you can’t let that get to you. We don’t know what will happen, but who’s to say it will happen. You could be ruining your day for nothing.” Leon remains quiet as Melony continues to rub his back. “You know, your mother used to love dragons.”

Leon’s head shot up to look at Melony.

“My mother?” Melony nods. “I never knew that.”

“Your father hated them while your mother was fascinated and loved the creatures. I remember when she tried to teach you and Hop about them, but you were obsessed with making your father proud that you often didn’t listen and went with him instead. Hop used to listen to the stories all the time.” Melony sighs at the memory. “I remember the way that boys' eyes would light up hearing about them. He thought they were so cool he just wanted to see one in his lifetime.”

Leon’s eyes began to burn with tears. He was a liar. He did know his mother was fascinated by them. He remembers sitting in on countless boring meetings with his father about expansion and war plans. All the extra training he did just to impress him that his mother often would express her concern, but he ignored it. Knowing about Hop was a surprise, but that hurt him the most. Just knowing that Hop loved dragons and wanted to see them. Leon felt his heart ache as he remembered Hop’s face on his final day. He wonders if Hop wanted to take back all he said about dragons being good.

Leon felt a hand rub at his cheek. He looked to Melony who wiped at the tears coming down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to cry.”

“It’s okay. Maybe I should share another time. We wouldn’t want you to look sad at your ceremony. But remember this, if you want to ever hear more stories you come to me.” Leon nods and gives Melony a small smile. Melony smiles back as she pats the man's cheek before standing up. “Well, I think it’s about time for you to head to the ballroom. Can’t be late for your own event.”

“Yeah, Kabu would think that I fell asleep somewhere if I don’t leave soon.”

Leon gets up and does one last once over in the mirror before heading to the door.

“Remember Lee, be strong. You are a King.”

Leon turns back to Melony and gives her a huge grin. Melony swore she saw the man turn into a little boy in her eyes for a moment, before turning back into the King.

“Thank you for everything. I’ll save a dance for you later.”

“As you should.”

Leon’s leaves, leaving Melony to herself in his room. She paces for a moment, before walking over to the photo of Leon and Hop by the pond. She grabs the frame and caresses the glass.

“Oh Arceus, please help guide that boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be slow for a bit. I want to introduce things slowly before any relationship stuff happens. Let me know what you think!


End file.
